Challenged
by Jamimlia
Summary: apparently, bets cause more first kisses than actual bravery and love


DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokemon.

**Author's Note: **I wanted to write a Cheren/Whtie fic, because hardly anyone else does. CHEREN DESERVES WHITE"S AFFECTIONS TOO, NOT JUST N!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This could be a serious problem, Cheren."<p>

"And I'm sure you'll know all about that, don't you Black?" Cheren replied easily. He readjusted on his seat in front of the computer. Back home, it was nice and cozy. His room was left untouched. Everything was exactly how he left it, absolutely perfect. The Xtransceiver was in front of him, and on it was Black's scowling face.

"Cheren, I'm not kidding. You're eighteen, a swinging bachelor, and you've never had your first kiss?" Black said.

"Is it such a big deal?" Cheren asked.

"YES! Do you have any idea?" Black shouted. "I had my first kiss when I was fifteen!"

"You would've had it at thirteen if you worked up the courage." Cheren shot back. Black visibly blushed. It took Black a long time to work up the courage to tell Bianca his feelings. Cheren honestly didn't know what Black saw in her. He loved Bianca, don't get it wrong, but like a sister.

"T-That's not important! _You're _eighteen and still haven't worked up the courage!" Black shot back. Cheren rolled his eyes. Black could be so childish sometimes.

"Why are you bringing this up now, if you were so concerned about my first kiss?" Cheren asked.

"Because, White's birthday is two weeks away, and what better present to give her then her first kiss? And yours! See, two Pidoves with one move! Isn't it _brilliant?_" Black sounded very proud of himself.

Cheren blinked. White didn't have her first kiss yet? "She hasn't had her first kiss yet?"

"No! Can you believe it?"

That was a surprise. White dated a lot, she went out 'seriously' with three guys, if he remembered correctly. All of them ended up with her dumping him, and them trying to win her back hopelessly for a month.

"She went steady with three guys, right?" Cheren asked. He hated guessing and being wrong.

"Dirk, Austin, and Martin." Black said, nodding his head. Boys always remembered their sister's boyfriends. It was an unwritten law of the universe.

"And she _still _hasn't had a first kiss?" Cheren said in disbelief.

"Yes! She slaps them every time they try and kiss her!" Black said. "You know Austin? When he tried, White smacked him so hard he had a bruise on his cheek for a week!"

Cheren felt himself smiling. That was the White he knew.

"Why are you smiling?" Black said.

"Nothing." Cheren said. Black eyed him suspiciously.

"Right..." He said "Anyway, I believe you should kiss my sister on her eighteenth birthday party. It's the perfect present." Black said, nodding his head. "For both of you."

Cheren thought about it. It's true he loved White. It's true he would like a kiss, but what if she smacked him? This isn't some mastermind plan by Black to get him hurt? No, Black couldn't possibly think up of a plan like that.

"Agh, I gotta go. Mom is calling." Black said. "Think about what I said, alright?" Cheren nodded, then the Xtransceiver went dark.

Cheren closed it and relaxed in the chair. Should he? What was he thinking, of course he shouldn't. It wouldn't be right. But then, he would like it. That thought disturbed him. He always thought of himself as the type of guy who didn't really care about girls, but this might be big.

Two years ago, all four of them started on their Pokemon journey. He had chosen Snivy as his starter. Bianca, Tepig. White and Black, Oshawott. Although Black had to wait another week in order for Professor to get his Oshawott.

Cheren looked up at the ceiling. It was during that journey that Cheren fell for White. He didn't get to see her as often, it made him wonder about her. What was she doing? Was she okay? Did she meet somebody else? Was that idiotic gang Team Plasma bothering her?

Every time he saw her, she became more beautiful. There was just something different every time he saw her. How her eyes gleamed whenever they battled, how she would never push back her hair that fell in front of her face, just fling it back with a toss of her head. How her laugh just seemed to make him relax.

Then N came.

Cheren had seen N before, at Accumula Town, when he battled White to 'hear' what her Pokemon was saying. He thought that N was one of those crazy Pokemon Fanatics that would be best left alone. But he didn't leave White alone, that's for sure.

_"Hey Cheren!"_

_"What is it, Bianca?"_

_"Do you know that one N guy?"_

_"Yeah. Saw him at Accumula Town."_

_"White says he's the king of Team Plasma!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, it's true! That's what she said!"_

_"How did she find out?"_

_"White says he told her when they went on the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City!"_

Cheren felt confused. White had gone with this...this _jerk_ on the Ferris Wheel? This N had taken White, _his_ White, on the Lover's Wheel? The very idea was appalling to Cheren.

The next time he saw N, it was at Dragonspiral Tower. He had challenged White to battle. She had accepted. Cheren felt all his hopes disappear that moment. He could see the trace of a smile on White's face.

Cheren felt this certain pang of loneliness whenever N came up in a conversation. Whether it was Bianca or Black or the Professor, something just brought him down.

But White beat him, became the champion, and N was never seen again. White never talked about what happened at the Plasma Castle. Even Black, her twin and brother, didn't know. But something happened.

Now, N was gone. White had denied all the other suitors. She was his to win, right?

Right?

Something nagged at Cheren's thoughts. He was going to try so much harder to win White, because he wouldn't just lose a relationship, but his closest friend as well.

* * *

><p><strong>White's POV<strong>

_Her Eighteenth Birthday Party..._

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, dear White! Happy Birthday to you!" The song finished with clapping and cheering.<p>

White laughed delightedly, then blew out the candles. Five candles remained after it. She blew again.

"Five boyfriends! You'll have five before you marry the last one!" Bianca cried.

"That's just a superstition, Bianca. It isn't true." Cheren objected.

"So? If it is true, then that means she'll marry the next boyfriend she has!" Bianca said, clearly pleased with the idea.

"That'll be fine with me!" White's mom laughed. White blushed.

"Mo-om! Not now!" She complained. Her mom and Black laughed.

"Quick, quick! Open my present first!" Bianca begged. She placed a medium sized-box in front of her, somewhat wrapped.

White tore at the wrapping. Inside was several props for her Pokemon.

"Bianca, this is _adorable!_" White said, picking up each item carefully.

"I know, right?" Bianca said. "This one I saw and thought, That is _so_ for White's Samurott!"

White laughed as she picked up the top hat, with one big hole in it to make room for the horn.

"Our turn next, right Mom?" Black said. White's mom nodded and handed White a prettily wrapped box with a bow on top.

"Oh, just look at this!" White exclaimed. It was a new Xtransceiver. Black and white, crisp and clean, just the way she liked it.

"Yeah, I'd new you'd like it!" Black said smugly. Their mother walked over to White and handed her the instruction manual.

"Thanks, Mom. I really like it." White said.

"CHEREN'S TURN!" Black yelled all of the sudden. Everyone else jumped a little.

"Sheesh, Black. You don't have to shout." Cheren said. He pulled a little box out of his pocket. White examined it curiously before opening it and gasping.

Inside was a diamond and pearl necklace. On the thin silver chain, several diamond swirled to make a tree-like pattern, while one curve at the bottom held a big, pure white pearl.

"That looks _gorgeous._" Bianca breathed.

"It does indeed." White's mother said.

"Whoa." Was all that Black could say. White lifted up the necklace and put it on.

"Thank you, Cheren. It's beautiful." White said. Cheren shrugged.

"Thought you might like it." Cheren said it as if he were simply saying hello. But underneath that, White detected a sense of unease.

What was it?

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night...<em>

* * *

><p>White was walking to her room, to put away her presents. The necklace was still on, and she didn't want to take it off. It was rather pretty. White put the boxes on her bed and closed the door so she could go talk to Bianca and Cheren some more.<p>

"Cheren, explain yourself."

White stopped short. She looked down the hallway.

That voice was Black. What were he and Cheren doing in the hallway, away from the cake? Black can't stay away from sugar to save his life, but to drag Cheren out of the room? Now that was plain weird. White decided to find out. She hid in the bathroom doorway, enough so she could hear without being seen.

"I can't do it front of your mother!" Cheren said. He couldn't do what?

"Mom couldn't care less if you could or not!" Black said. "You just don't have the guts!"

"Black, give me some time! This is a very delicate line we're crossing!" Cheren sounded like he was almost..._pleading._ That thought disturbed White. If Cheren was nervous about it, then it was bad. Very, very bad.

"Yeah? Well, you're going to cross the line tonight or I am going to shove you over it!" Black said. Then he stopped off, probably towards the cake.

White stepped out of the doorway. Cheren would be gone, too. What were they talking about? What was it Cheren was so nervous about? It didn't make any sense!

"Oof!"

White backed up. She looked up to see that she had run into Cheren. He was still in the hallway.

"Hey, Cheren." She said.

"Where were you, White?" Cheren asked.

"Putting presents away. Why?" White asked. Cheren took a sigh of relief.

"Nothing." Cheren said.

"Cheren, is something wrong?" White asked, almost scared to know.

Cheren glanced over his shoulder to see Black, Bianca, and her mother eating cake.

"White, can you come with me a second?" Cheren asked.

Oh. Somewhere private. "Sure." White said. Cheren grabbed her hand and led her outside.

The night was bright and clear, stars twinkling over the small town they lived in. Cheren closed the door and looked around.

"Good. Nobody's here." He said, taking one last look around.

"Cheren, what's going on?" White asked again. Cheren took a deep breath.

"White, would you forgive me if I did something incredibly bold and stupid right now?"

White blinked. Say what? "Yes..." White said haltingly.

Cheren closed his eyes. "Oh, great." He said. White was about to ask what it was he was going to do, when suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her.

White was taken aback. Cheren was _kissing _her? What brought on that impulse? But instead of yanking herself away, White stood still. Her eyes closed. She let herself become inclosed in the kiss.

Cheren pulled away, blushing madly. He looked at the ground.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I am so-"

"It's okay." White said. Her eyes were still closed. "That was...nice." She said.

Cheren looked up. "R-Really?"

White opened them. Cheren was still as red as Tepig, but there was a clear look of hope in his face.

"Yeah." White said. She smiled at him. Cheren smiled back.

_Best Birthday Ever, _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>In the House...<em>

* * *

><p>"They did it! They kissed!" Bianca shouted.<p>

Black and his mother ran to the window to see the two standing there, Cheren blushing terribly and White shyly smiling at him.

"I didn't know Cheren could blush." Black's mother said.

"Me neither." Black said.

Bianca sighed. "It's so cute, them together." Black cleated his throat.

"Well, Bianca, I got Cheren to kiss White. I believe you owe me 2000?" Black said.

Bianca rolled her eyes and fished in her purse. Black's mom put her hand on her hips.

"Really now, Black. You shouldn't take her money. You got them together. Take pride in that!"

"Oh, I do Mom." Black said, counting the bills. "I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review!

l

l

V


End file.
